My Wonderful Life
by TheAwesomeJellyBean
Summary: i adopted this story off Solar-Rose and have changed a few of the chapters. summary:  Alex returns to the SAS for more training until MI6 are ready to give him his next mission. What happens when an old enemy comes back? Will Alex stay or go? R/R
1. Chapter 1

**~~~~~Alex POV~~~~~**

I hate Mondays. Mr. Bray was going on and on and on…I don't think I can last much longer. The bell finally rang and I got up as quickly as I could and waited outside for my best mate, Tom.

"Was that lesson boring or what? If I didn't know better, I assumed he was trying to torture us into getting good grades." Tom said.

"Yeah," I said, distractedly. I didn't know why, but I was feeling weird all day, like something was going to happen.

"HELLO? Anybody home?" A hand waved in front of my face and I jumped back in surprise, almost hitting my head into the wall.

"Sorry Tom. I'm a bit out of it today." I replied. Everyone was whispering around us, not even bothering to try to keep their conversations unheard from us.

"Look, Tom is with his best friend, the druggy."

"I feel bad for Tom, when Rider's gang-friends come for he'll be in the middle of it."

"He was probably in a gang, that'll explain all the bruises."

"Does he even _look_ like a drug addict?"

This was a normal day at school for me. Everyone calling me and my friend names. I didn't like it, but in a way, I couldn't blame them. I was 'sick' for nearly two weeks, to come back to school, then leave again for more. I could never get a break. Curse MI6 and the man who thought it was a good idea to use him as a spy, Alan Blunt.

I got to my next class and took out my homework. Physics was incredibly dull. It was amazing that the teacher didn't make everyone in the class fall asleep after ten minutes of his 'teaching' which was more like lecturing, a very boring lecture at that.

More people slowly shuffled into the brightly lit room and sat down. I opened my text book to complete my work, but the teacher called my name first.

"Mr. Rider, the office called. Had you forgotten that you had to leave school early today?" He didn't even try to keep the annoyance out of his voice. All the teachers knew, along with the students, that I was most definitely _not_ sick. The teachers all hated me for that. Great, more people to hate me. Just was puts the icing on the cake.

"Yes sir," I mumbled. Everyone around me whispered, they thought that I was probably not going to come back after this time. I wondered why Jack would have taken me out of school; I already missed so much of it.

Before I entered the headmaster's office though, I already knew who could have been pulling me out of school.

MI6. Will there ever be a time that they don't pull me out of school for no good reason at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**~~~~~Alex POV~~~~~**

I took a deep breath before I walked into the headmaster's office. There were only two men in there. One of them who, in another situation would have been happy to see, the other, well…not so happy.

"Alex, I know this is short notice but you have a doctor's appointment toady. Need to make sure you don't get sick again." The man said, while putting on the worst fake smile I have ever seen. I knew he was just bluffing. If you actually look, you could see the cold heartedness in his eyes. I wrinkled my nose in disgust for not just the lie, but because I actually was disgusted.

"Yeah, sure." I mumbled. I could feel the headmaster's stare in my back. Yeah, like that would do anything. I was led to a very bleak, black car with tinted windows parked in the front of the school. I stepped into the car and we drove away.

I knew what was going to happen, basically. Jones and Blunt will ask me to do a mission. I say no, I get blackmailed, I go one mission, and I almost get killed. Yeah, that's what'll basically happen. We arrived outside the Royal & General Bank and I got out. The bleak man led the way all the way to the top. Everyone giving me stares, just like school. I could never get a break.

"Alex." Blunt and Jones said in unison.

"Blunt, Jones." I greet them in a clod voice.

"We need you for another mission," Blunt said. Yeah well, I get that. Why else would I be here? "But before that, we will send you back to the SAS for an undisclosed amount of time." Ok, that was different.

"What the bloody hell?" I exclaimed. Why would I go there? What have _they_ ever done for me?

"We feel you need more experience. Going there would be a very good way to prepare you for your next mission." I just stared at them in astonishment. Why would they get an impression that going back was good? Sure, I survived, but just barely! I mean, my so called 'team' or 'unit' members made it absolute hell for me. Especially Wolf.

"No," I growl. I refuse to go back to that hell-hole.

"I beg to differ Alex, you will go there whether you like it or not." Blunt said well rather bluntly. Mrs. Jones seemed to not like the way he put it, but didn't say anything because it at least got the point across. I just gaped at them. I could object to going back, but why fight? They'll just send me back there no matter what I do.

"Fine." I said. "When do I go?" They both looked immensely pleased at my quick agreement.

"You will have tonight and tomorrow morning to get ready. Dismissed." Blunt said. As I left, I had the feeling that Jones felt sympathy for me. I pushed that away. It was just MI6. As I left though, I wondered if it were the best thing to do. No going back now. This is just my luck. My luck of the Devil.

Yeah right.

**~~~~~SAS~~~~~**

**~~~~~Third Person I Think (?)~~~~~**

The sergeant was still glaring at the phone. Blunt the head of MI6 had called about half an hour ago and informed me that they were sending over another one of their little agents this would be the first one since Cub.

He couldn't believe this the head of SO had _ordered_ him to house this agent for an undisclosed amount of time.

He was infuriated but more so he was pissed that it was him who had to break the news to K-unit. Although he may not be able to tell K-unit who the agent is he knew that they would still be angry.

"Owl!" he yelled. "Go tell K-unit that they are wanted here. _Now_!"

He listened to the scurry of footsteps with a small smile of satisfaction he still had it.


	3. Chapter 3

**~~~~~Alex POV~~~~~**

I was sitting in Blunts office waiting to meet the soldier who was supposed to pick me up at the 'bank.' While I waited in the office he was looking at papers, and I was stuck waiting, with nothing, nothing at all to do.

I stared at whatever I saw that was even slightly interesting.

After the meeting yesterday, I was told what I would need. I didn't really have to pack much. They supplied uniforms. So that was basically a lot off my list see it as they wouldn't allow me to wear my everyday clothes. I wasn't allowed to bring any electronics or personal objects. Like I would even bring any anyway, the people I get stuck with for god knows how long could be complete bastards.

Because the office was so silent, I could faintly hear the elevator across the hall open and the heavy footsteps of a solider. A couple of seconds later, Mrs. Jones and the soldier entered.

"Alan, this is Wolf of the SAS come to collect Alex." She stated. I snapped my head up, a horrified look on my face. I dared to turn around in my seat. Sure enough, Wolf was there. It seemed like he was a completely composed soldier until about two seconds ago, when he saw me.

"CUB?" I just stared back. I cant read the future, but reasoning shows, that I probably have a good chance of having to train with him. Wonderful. I smiled faintly in reply. I was just too shocked to speak. Out of all the people on the bloody SAS, he had to be the one.

While completely ignoring both of our surprise, Blunt got up from his table and gave me a file. "This is your timetable. Just ask Wolf if you are confused about anything on it. You will be given further details when you get to the training facility." I took the file, stood up, then turned to Wolf.

"We better get going." I stated. Wolf, over the span of a few minutes, had gone from composed, to utterly shocked, then back to composed. He just nodded, hiding his shock for a more 'appropriate' time for outbursts I guess. We walked outside silently until we got to a jeep.

"WHY THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU THE AGENT I'M SUPPOSED TO PICK UP?" He shouted. Very well put Wolf. Well, there is only one logical explanation for that.

"Classified." He just glared at me in response.

"What." he said in a deadly serious tone. It didn't affect me one bit.

"I said, classified." I repeated in an equally 'calm' tone as Wolf's. Our little stare-standoff lasted easily five minutes until we had to go. We rode in silence. While I was watching the world fly by, I could tell Wolf was flashing me quick looks, as if I were some enemy hostage.

A few minutes later we arrived at Brecon Beacons and I got my stuff from the back of the truck. We made our way to the sergeant's quarters at a steady pace. No doubt Wolf was still thinking about the fact I was back, again. I was still angry at Jones and Blunt for sending me here, again. I knocked on the door then heard a "Come in" emanate from the opposite side of the door. Wolf reached for the door handle before I did then we went to face the sergeant.

**Wolf's POV (Back flash to when he is picking Alex up)~~~~~~**

There is only one way to describe how I felt right now. Annoyed. Out. Of. My. Bloody. Mind. First, I come back from leave because of my stupid bloody gunshot wounds, which, for the record, were the longest months of my life, only to find that I have to do some training all over again. Apparently it was so the unit and I could, "get reacquainted and work out how your wound will affect you and if you need more leave or not." And, to put the cherry on top, I have to pick a stupid MI6 agent today to train with us for a while. JUST BLOODY PERFECT! I hate my life so much right now.

I followed Mrs. Jones… I think…to an office, probably the director's office or something. We walked in and I stared. There, sitting in a chair, was someone who I had not seen in like, nearly a year. Cub.

"Alan, this is Wolf of the SAS come to collect Alex." The lady said. I was still staring, and at this point, he was absolutely shocked just as I was. It was kind of rude, but can you blame me? I haven't seen the kid and forever, and I hated him!

"CUB?" I shouted finally getting over the shock, Blunt and Jones seemed unfazed by my sudden outburst. Cub just sent me a shy (?) smile in return. Blunt just walked over to Alex and gave him a file, his timetable I think I heard him say it was. He just turned to me.

"We better get going." He said, in, I have to admit, pretty calm manner. He went from astonished to emotionless so quickly. I tried to compose myself, but to no avail. I just followed him down to the car.

When we got down to the jeep, I shouted, "WHY THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU THE AGENT I'M SUPPOSED TO PICK UP?" There, nice and direct. No elaborating, just ask him. I patiently waited, which was about the hardest thing in the world.

"Classified." He said.

"What." I replied, by voice deadly and laced with venom, but still a pretty calm tone.

"I said, classified." I just stared at him, and he stared back. That lasted for a while till I realised that we had to get going if we wanted to get to the camp on time. I started the jeep then rode off in silence. I occasionally looked in Alex's way, trying to find some sign of emotion, but could find none. He was just staring out the window.

I drove the jeep up the sergeant's quarters and then Alex and I got out. We walked up to the door then he before I got a chance. Time to face the music… and the Sargent. I'm pretty sure he doesn't know about this, does he? NO he would have told us.

I opened the door when I heard a faint 'come in' come from the other side of the door that we were standing at.


	4. Chapter 4

**Third Person POV~~~~~**

Alex and Wolf stepped into the office and came face to face with a room with more clutter than a garbage dump. Papers lay everywhere, as if no who had ever heard of a filing cabinet. Everything from left over food to extra uniforms that had been dropped off earlier that day was in every possible square inch of the room.

The Sergeant looked up from the papers he was looking up and a look of astonishment crossed his face. _So he doesn't know Cub was supposed to be here._ Wolf thought.

"This is the agent I was supposed to pick up, sir," _Well thank you for that information captain obvious!_ Alex thought, he nearly smirked, but he knew that would only give him some form of punishment. SAS men weren't really known for being light on people.

"I can see that Wolf," he then directed his gaze over to Alex, "I didn't expect to see you back here so soon. Speaking of here, why are you?" He stared at Alex stared at the boy with such scrutiny; trying to find something in his body language that gave anything away. It didn't seem like it would be easy. The boy stood there with both guarded body and face.

"For training sir. As to why, even I'm not entirely sure, _sir_." He added the last 'sir' with added stress to emphasize a point, as if he won't be going anywhere. The man nodded proceeded with what he was going to say.

"I am sure, that you probably know many of the expectations, rules, and regulations that come with this training facility, yes?" Alex nodded; he didn't want to risk the sergeant finding anything with his voice. He intended to keep as many people as possible out of his personal, an especially, his _work_life. "Very good, as might have guessed, you will be training with k-unit again. Your timetable has been given to you, and that's about it. Cub, dismissed, Wolf, stay here." He said. Both of the two soldiers shared a puzzled expression at the sergeant's orders, but followed them nonetheless.

"I want you to try to get as much information as possible. It seems like he has something to hide and I would like to know about it. Stupid bloody MI6 aren't any help. I want your unit to evaluate Cub in all areas that he is at least slightly familiar with. Report back to me. Your may share this task with your team members, understood?"

"Yes sir, get information out of Cub, and evaluate him." Wolf replied evenly, just as if he had been given any ordinary task, even this one was far from normal. And much much harder.

"Dismissed."

"Yes sir." And the still, very confused went to go catch up to his 'new' unit member.

~~~~~!~~~~~!~~~~~

Alex remembered all the ways around the camp from the last time he was there, so he easily found the K-unit's bunk. It was one of the closes ones to shooting range, so you could hear bullets being fired. Alex sighed then pushed open the door to his new 'home' for god knows how long. There were three men inside doing various things. The man being recognized as Eagle was talking while the others were not listening. The name identified as Snake, was reading a medical manual. The last man, who was new, was just reading a regular book. _Must be Fox's replacement,_he thought. All at once though, unfortunately, the men noticed his presence. The reactions he got from the soldiers were different.

"Bloody hell!" Snake exclaimed.

"Holy shit!" was Eagle's reply, while he jumped up in the air so high and man with a pole-vault (?) wouldn't be able to jump that high.

"Who are you and why are you here!" the third man all but screamed at Alex.

Simple answers seemed to be Alex's thing nowadays. "For training, as to why, classified." All of a sudden, Wolf came bursting into the door.

"Hey guys, you remember Cub, yeah well he's-oh you already know." Every person in the tiny little cabin turned to stare at Wolf, then Alex. No one paid attention to him because they were still staring at the fifteen year old boy standing in the bunk; quite nervously at that.

"Hi guys?" Cub nervously said while inching towards a corner. He was suddenly nervous, as you can probably tell.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Snake and Eagle screamed at him at the same time.

"Classified." They just stared at him, like they had previously before, but now they had a hint of anger in the stare.

"Who are you and why are you here?" the third man said again.

"I am Cub and like I said to Snake and Eagle, it is classified." The man started to get angry, just like the unit had been when he first came to Breacon Beacons. He hated déjà vu. "Are you Ben's replacement?" Even Wolf seemed surprised at this.

"How do you know Fox's real name?" he asked. Cub seemed to hesitate at this. Wolf had a glint of triumph in his eyes, he was getting somewhere."

"Classified," Now he wasn't. "If you don't mind, I'd like to know where I'm staying while I'm here," Wolf said that all the bunks were filled except the one at the very end. "Thanks, by the way, what's your name?" he asked the third man while he made his way over to the uncomfortable looking bed. The third man stared at the schoolboy angrily but answered none the less.

"Leopard, _Cub,_" he seethed through his tightly clenched teeth. Cu, however, paid no attention to Leopard's reaction to him being there, he was simply content with looking around the 'clean' room. There were five beds, obviously, that each had one tiny little table at the side of each, each one with barely anything except for maybe a journal or other small trinket; probably something personal that the soldiers brought.

"I'm going to go take a shower." And with just that, he got up and left the room with four incredibly stunned grown men.

**Leopard's POV~~~~~**

Well that was interesting. I just found out that I would be training with a bloody schoolboy. Wonderful, just plain wonderful. He didn't even have a plausible explanation for it, he just said 'classified,' what kind of shit is that? What can be classified? I yeah I know, he has a rich mommy or daddy that sent him here and the kid thinks he knows everything. I hate him already.

"Hey guys, I need to tell you something," Wolf said. Yeah, ya' think?

"What? Other than the fact that Cub is back to train with us, for training we don't even need, for God knows how longs?" Eagle exclaimed. Well at least I wasn't the only one surprised, wait, _again_? He was here _before_?

"Yeah, the sergeant got Cub's file, but it had absolutely nothing. Barely anything in his medical records," At this, Snake, looked shocked, of course he would be, he was the unit's medic. "MI6 is definitely withholding information, and the serge wants us to find out more about him, especially what he had done for Special Operations."

"Did you say MI6?" I said. Ok, now I'm confused, what would a bloody teenager have to do with MI6 and the SAS?

"Yeah, don't ask me why he with them, that's our job, to find out." I nodded, it made sense. It seems that the government, intelligence agencies especially, don't tell you anything. We all sat in silence, until, Eagle started his stupid chatter.

"Whoa! Cub's with SO! Wonder why!" he suddenly exclaimed. Wolf gave him 'the glare' and looked close to slugging him. I didn't blame him; he said we didn't get any information about the kid about a thousand times. Eagle never listens; it amazes me sometimes that he even got into the military in the first place let alone SAS. Then again, his field performance has showed me otherwise.

After a couple more minutes of silence, we heard the quiet steps of someone, most likely Cub, approach the cabin. Time for interrogations.


	5. Chapter 5

**Third Person POV~~~~~**

Alex walked into the hut, his hair still wet from the warm shower he just took. The showers were though, very disgusting. Bugs were everywhere and since most of the time, the SAS men showered when they got really dirty, like after the assault course, at which point, they were very muddy and had god knows what on them.

"Sooooooo…Where have ya' been for the past year…" Eagle, oh so subtly said. Cub just raised an eyebrow at this.

"And I am going to tell you…why?" he replied. Eagle looked like he was about to answer before he was cut off by the 'real' interrogator.

"Cut the crap Cub. We know that you've been involved with SO. As to why, no one will tell us. So you better tell us." Wolf said accusingly. Again, Cub just raised an eyebrow. He was a _sp_y for god's sake. It was his job to get information, not give it. Besides, just asking him won't do the trick. _What makes you think I'll give up that easily?_ He thought.

Alex chuckled lightly to himself and quickly gave them the most trivial answer he could come up with. "Classified," Very trivial. The entire unit, minus Eagle of course who was doing…something…were very close to hitting someone, mostly Alex.

"How can it be classified? You're just a schoolboy. What do you have to do with us, let alone MI6?" Leopard taunted. Alex himself looked very close to snapping, and it had barely been a day here. This stay was going to be long…

"Because it is, _Leopard_. Besides, I wouldn't tell you even if I could. It's none of your business." Cub seemed content with his answer, so he turned around to try and leave, before a hand tightly gripped his right soldier. The hand pulled him back and instinctively, Cub pulled his left hand out to hit his 'assailant's' face.

"Damn!" Wolf exclaimed while nearly collapsing on the floor, being save d by only the bed…or cot…or something. Cub turned around and put on an astonished face, "What the hell was that for, Cub?"

"Sorry, reflexes, bad habit," he mumbled. Everyone, once again, stared at him. This was really getting annoying. Couldn't they just leave him alone? This time though, it wasn't a glare or a surprised stare, this was a, what-the-heck-just-happened-and-why-did-Wolf-just-get-punched kind of stare.

"Cub…" Snake said warningly, he was just about to say something before Cub all but sprinted out of the barrack. There was silence, for once, but as usual, only one person could break an awkward silence so quickly.

"What the bloody hell just happened!" Eagle exclaimed, so much for silence.

**~~~~~!~~~~~!~~~~~**

_Stupid. Bloody. S.A.S SOLDIERS! Why couldn't they mind their own business!_In a way though, you couldn't blame them for their curiosity. A school-aged boy comes to train with you and can keep up. Next thing you know, he's gone! After almost a year, he turns up again. Someone has to be curious. But still, why couldn't they keep their noses out of his business! It's not like it's not like their job or anything**(1)** …

Cub walked for a while to the mess hall to see if he could get a snack, which was highly unlikely see it that they barely serve lunch. After a while, he realized that he had been walking in the wrong direction any way. He turned around to go back to the cabin, but found he was near the Dojo, where they do martial arts, so he went in.

He crept into a dark little corner so no one would see him, all Cub wanted to do was observe. There was a rack on the far side of the Dojo with staffs and empty rifles to practice with. There were small benches on either side, but most of the room was a giant mat were the soldiers practiced and learned. On the mat, were the instructor and the unit Cub vaguely remembered as either B- or C-unit.

"Ok B-unit," well he got his answer, "I'm not going to teach you anything today, I just want you to practice while I observe." The man told B-unit. The group disbanded and went into pairs. The only one of them that actually stood out was a dark haired man that was tall, with muscles, but not bulky from it. He had a serious expression on him and he seemed to exude unhappiness. The others seemed relatively normal though, for men in the SAS anyway. The one with blond hair was tall and seemed from his body language, carefree. The man with brown hair seemed like he just wanted to be over with combat training. The last one with black hair just stood there not really caring what happened.

The unhappy and black-haired man stood to face each other, and took a stance. So did the other pair, but on nearly the other side of the room. Then they started to spar.

Unhappy/black-haired (U-B) duo was definitely more experienced than the blond/carefree (B/C) pair. The U-B pair seemed to have either more experience, or knew about hand to hand combat before they had come. They did a fair job at disguising their moves, while the B-C pair was doing an absolutely horrible job at it. They fought for a while before Cub decided to leave, he shouldn't have been there in the first place, then again, when has that ever stopped him?

He slipped through the shadows once again, and then found himself facing the mess hall down a hill. Duh, was he really getting that unobservant? He made his way there, because even though he sidetracked himself, his stomach still hungered for food. While going, he thought about B-Unit. _They don't seem very good at fighting, even after the year I had been gone. If they were in a real fight, they would be knocked down in five seconds flat. They must excel at something else, like shooting or technology._

Because he was looking towards the ground, he never realized that he nearly ran into the sergeant. "What are you doing, Cub?" he asked, glaring at him.

"Nothing sir," he replied, while wondering how in the world he managed to run the sergeant over.

The older man just glared at him for a while. "Whatever, just make sure it doesn't happen again. Anyway, I need you to get K-Unit over to my office, they need to do evaluations. You won't be doing them, we're doing yours tomorrow. I guess you can just watch them for now since you don't have anything else to do."

"Yes sir," Cub replied. Just the thing he needed, he could analyze K-Unit and see how they have either improved or done the exact opposite, which was highly unlikely.

Cub jogged back to the barrack, hopefully where K-Unit still reside. He opened the door, but before any of the soldiers could say anything, he said, "Sergeant wants you for evaluations." They all seemed to want to say something else, but they just nodded, then Cub was off.

Again.

**~~~~~!~~~~~!~~~~~**

K-Unit arrived at the sergeant's messy office in a few minutes, mostly because they wanted to catch up with Cub so they could 'talk' to him. Unfortunately though, for them anyway, he took a different route.

"K-Unit, you will be going through evaluations as Cub had most likely told you. First, as usual, is languages, then shooting, combat, endurance, then psychological evaluations. The instructor will be waiting, dismissed." The sergeant reported.

"Yes Sir!" the four men replied, and then they left.

_Boom!_Wolf, the last one to shoot, emptied his gun and placed it on the table where the rest of his unit was waiting. They had just finished the gun trials the instructor set up for them when they were at languages. Wolf, being Spanish himself, was fluent in both English and Spanish. Snake was not fluent in any language other than English, but he could get by in French. Eagle was the worst though; he couldn't get by in another language if his life depended on it, which it did. He took Spanish, but so far he was only good with rudimentary words like numbers, days, and months. Leopard was fluent in German and French.

In shooting though, Eagle, surprise surprise, was the best out of all of them. After him were Wolf, then Leopard, then Snake. Eagle got on or near the bull's-eye almost every time.

Alex was waiting quietly in the corners, watching his unit with a critical eye. He knew that they would object to his being there, no matter what the sergeant said. Everyone except Snake was pretty good and shooting. The only problem was that they had to take aim in between shots. _In a real life situation, a few seconds could mean life or death,_ Alex thought. All of a sudden, they were out of the room and to combat practice. He followed them, but in the shadows of course.

They went to the same building he had watched B-Unit practice earlier. He hoped that K-Unit were better than them, the other unit was doing a pitiful job at combat. They joined the same instructor in the middle of the mat and he seemed to be briefing them on what to do. Wolf was apparently placed with the Leopard because they went to the side-lines while the other lined two, Eagle and Snake, stood in the middle preparing to spar.

Eagle took the first strike**(2)**at Snake. He kicked out at Snake, but he dodged it just in time and landed a punch in Eagle's stomach. He staggered backwards, but then recoiled with a sharp blow to Snake's ankle, making him fall down, hard. They just seemed to be getting to their opponent when they could, which basically said they sucked at fighting.

Cub frowned, Slightly disappointed at their very sloppy attempts in hand-to-hand combat. He barely had to time to shake his head to rid that disappointment before the Leopard and Wolf were out on the mat, and Eagle and Snake had finished their fight. Both were panting heavily. Wolf and Leopard then started to circle each other.

Wolf went for the man's head, but he sidestepped this. Leopard then swerved around him and hit him in the back. This caused him to stagger forward, and crash into an unsuspecting someone who happened to be looking away.

"What the hell are you doing here Cub!"

**1. The irony …**

**2. Lol, Eagle Strike! Hahaha, I crack myself up…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Third Person POV~~~~~**

Alex stepped backwards to avoid Wolf, but he was already too close. They fell over-thankfully- not hitting anything else.

"What the hell are you doing here, Cub?" Wolf exclaimed. He recovered faster than the boy did; he was standing at full height, and was now was glaring at him. It would have scared Alex a little before, but now it rarely affected him.

"What do you think? Getting up after you nearly crushed me, that's what." Using the wall- because he really couldn't ask Wolf, now could he? - Alex got up. Wolf was looking close to hitting him, but Alex really couldn't care less. Luckily, Snake came over to hold Wolf back before he did any damage to him.

"He's a minor…" Snake muttered warningly. Wolf relaxed a little, but was still giving Alex a glare that would have made even large animals run away but Alex had seen looks that would make a ten tonne elephant run.

"You better watch it, Double O' Nothing." Alex cringed at the cruel nickname he had been given the first time he had come. He turned around to stomp out of the training building.

Snake and Eagle looked stunned that he was in there and they didn't realize it. Leopard wasn't as stunned, but he still looked pretty surprised. The instructor looked pissed.

"Alright," the man managed to say in an even voice, "combat training will be postponed until further notice or at least until I notify the Sergeant." He, like Wolf, stomped out of the room, probably to his office so he could talk to the Sergeant about what had happened. Snake and Leopard composed themselves, while Eagle's jaw was still on the floor.

"What just happened!" Eagle, of course, said. Everyone glared at him, and even he backed down a little. He was really starting to get on Alex's nerves. They all stood in an awkward silence for a while. No one had any idea on what to do.

"Why, and how, are you here, Cub?" Leopard said, breaking the silence. They all stared at him expectantly. Shit, where's the silence when you actually want it?

"Watching your evaluations," The boy said. Snake and Leopard were a little sceptical, but Eagle was probably trying to figure out how Alex was there and they didn't notice. Completely oblivious to what was going on around them.

"Care to elaborate?" Snake asked. Alex was just about to answer, before, you guessed it, Eagle happened.

"Or, how are you here and we didn't see you!" He shouted at Alex. Although interrupted, Snake and Leopard seemed grateful. They were most likely thinking the same thing.

"I wanted to see how good you were. And Eagle, I'm a quiet walker." And with that, he left.

"What the bloody hell just happened!" Eagle exclaimed. They all seemed to be saying or thinking the same thing a lot these days.

**~~~~~!~~~~~!~~~~~**

Meanwhile, Alex was stalking back to the barracks, very angry, with both himself and 'his' unit. _Stupid, stupid, stupid, how could I have let them find me like that!_ He slammed the door behind him, probably sending cracks through it. In Alex's point of view, he thought that K-unit had no right to question him about… anything really.

_Well, K-unit won't be back for a while…_ Alex thought. He got up and went to the bed closest to the door, then started to look. _For what, I have no idea…_Alex just wanted to 'check up' on his 'old unit,' and 'see how they were doing.' Well, knowledge _is_ power.

He didn't find anything under there, so he went to the next bed. This one was most likely Snake's because it had a medical manual on it. Alex skimmed through the book to see if he had left any notes in there. Nothing.

One of the beds across from one of the ones he had just checked, didn't have anything on top of them, so Alex just immediately went on the floor to see if anything was under there. Both of them, had bags, but nothing else.

Alex, even though he was _very_ curious, did not want to go into the bag with all their clothes. That would be downright disgusting.

After finding not one immediately visible thing about any of them, especially Leopard, he quit looking. He went over to his bed at the very end of the row he had just examined, and took out a book to calm him down from the previous incident. It was Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (1). However, before he opened the book, he saw a piece of paper sticking out under the pillow of the first bed he had examined.

Curious as ever, he put the book down then went over to gently take the paper out. Alex, in a few words, was surprised. It was, what looked to be Wolf's family picture. He was smiling, yes, smiling, with a little girl on his lap, surrounded by his family. It was strange and amusing to Alex at the same time. _I wonder if everyone else knows about this picture._ He thought.

Hearing the soldiers on their way back, much sooner than he expected, he hurriedly stashed the photograph back where it was. The unit had just opened the door by the time Alex got back to his bed with the book in his hands.

"Cub…were you doing something…?" Snake questioned, suspicious of what the boy might have done to their room. _These people are paranoid…_

"No, why would you think that?" Alex questioned innocently. The man hesitated for a moment, and then shook it off.

"Never mind," he mumbled. Alex then went back to reading his book, but was still actually peering over the pages every so often to see if they did something.

"Never mind my arse," Wolf mumbled. "How, and why were you at our evaluations, Cub?" In Alex's opinion, this came out more as an order to answer rather than an optional question. When he looked up, all the soldiers were staring intently at him, especially Leopard, and Wolf was now at the foot of the bed.

"Like I said, I wanted to see how good you were. Besides, it's not like I have anything else to do in this place." The last part he mumbled to himself though. He didn't want to make the soldier explode any more than he already has.

Alas, it was apparently not a sufficient enough answer because Wolf, in one swift movement, grabbed Alex off the bed and rammed him against the wall.

"Tell me." He growled. Alex just stared back at him, not going to be put down by Wolf this easily.

"No." he answered. Before he answered though, he kicked him in-between the legs, then ran out the door. He could hear the rest of 'his' unit trying to catch up to him, but he had surprise and speed on his side.

He ran for a while, until he came to the edge of the lake where swimming was. By now, he was panting and ready to just collapse from the sheer physical, and not to mention, the mental exhaustion.

He was indeed about to do that, before something caught his eye. After close examination, he saw it was the silhouette of a man on the edge of the far side of the lake, shrouded by the trees and growth.

The shadow and Alex just stared at each other before the man stepped forward. However, all too quickly, he slipped back into the shadows.

Alex was as pale as a ghost, for however brief the time he had seen the man in the shadows. He could recognize the figure, even from far away, as one Yassen Gregorovitch. But he's supposed to be dead, isn't he?

**1. That would be Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone in the US. Great books…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Third Person POV~~~~~**

Alex walked back to the bunk, not quite certain if the unit had calmed down enough, still a little pale. Even at a distance, he could tell who the man was just from the way he was standing. He stood as still as a statue, as if he didn't want to disturb anything, with cold blue eyes that surveyed the landscape like a bird of prey. However, he was supposed to be dead. Everybody knows that a dead man can't walk.

Nonetheless, he thought about the might-have-been Yassen by the lake all the way back. He stopped just outside one of the few, small windows that they had to see if he could hear anything. Nothing, the coast was clear. Alex crept into the bunk and, out of habit, looked around to see if anything had changed in his absence.

He went to his bed to get out the book he was about to read before, but a knock came to the door. Can't I get one bloody moment of peace around here? He sighed, and then went over to open the door. A young man, probably a new trainee, was looking a little shocked.

"Ummm…is K-Unit here? They are to report to the sergeant's office immediately…" The trainee said, a little unsure of himself.

"No, they are not. I will tell them if they come back soon, but they are probably somewhere else." Alex replied, as smoothly as he could, which still sounded a bit annoyed.

"Oh, okay, I'll probably find them in the mess hall or shooting range, I guess…" he mumbled the last part, and then jogged off. I can never catch a break, can I?

**~~~~~!~~~~~!~~~~~**

Meanwhile, K-Unit was at the mess hall, discussing what had happened earlier.

"Why was the stupid kid there? It's not like he's any better," Leopard said, extremely aggravated, of course. The others were a little better at controlling how they felt, which was, for the most part, puzzled. In the case of Wolf though, he was probably just as aggravated as Leopard.

"He was sent here a few months back, and then he just disappeared. We thought his father sent him, until Wolf met him on a mission. Now I have no idea why he is here. Or why he's involved MI6," Snake explained. It didn't do much to calm down Leopard.

"Why did he say his life was classified? What could a child possibly have to do with secrets that we can't know," Wolf interjected, still irate.

"If we knew, why would we be assigned by the sergeant to practically interrogate him?" Eagle said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He just received a glare that if you weren't used to, you would probably be scared.

They all sat in silence for a moment, thinking about the mystery named Cub. That is until someone came and interrupted them.

"The sergeant wants to see all of you immediately," the young man reported, sounding out of breath. He just got a grunt from two, and a small nod from the others. They continued to the building where the sergeant was. They entered the door, and the first thing that the man said was,

"Did you get any information from Cub?" He looked up, expecting a lot more than they actually had.

"Nothing sir, whenever we tried to question him he replied 'classified,'" Wolf explained. The man seemed to nod, as if thinking about something.

These SO agents seem to be all the same. The sergeant thought. "Keep at it men, if Cub is more involved with MI6 than I thought, then getting information would be like trying to fill a bucket with a dropper. It takes time, but it isn't impossible. Everyone has to slip at some point, dismissed." There was a chorus of "Yes sirs," then all but one man was left.

He grabbed the file in the top right drawer and opened it up.

Rider, Alex

Age- 14

Gender- Male

Eyes- Brown

Hair- Fair

School- Brookland

Relatives-

John Rider (Father) deceased

Helen Rider (Mother) deceased

Ian Rider (Uncle) deceased

Ash (Godfather) deceased

Jack Starbright (Housekeeper, current guardian)

Health- Extremely fit, but may be compromised by multiple injuries. No allergies or ailments.

Level- 5

Status- Available

Skills-

2nd Dan in Karate,

Speaks fluent English, French, German, and Spanish, knows some phrases in Italian

He has acquired skills in scuba diving, mountain climbing, hiking, rifle shooting, and surfing, driving, and snowboarding

Has trained with the SAS for a limited amount of time

Note- may have received further training during missions but specifics are unknown

Missions- 8 (Specifics classified) Under MI6, ASIS, and CIA

He stared at the file for a while before closing it again. MI6 had given him next to nothing regarding the child. Nothing about his missions, nothing even about his health, god forbid that he got seriously hurt. He sighed; getting information out of anyone from MI6 was like trying to fill an already full bucket, impossible.

He put the file back into the drawer, then pushed the boy cloaked in mystery to the back of his mind.

**~~~~~!~~~~~!~~~~~**

Alex just finished the chapter he was reading when the door slammed open hard enough to threaten to take it off its hinges. Five disgruntled men piled in the small bunker, most likely, because they had not been successful in their unorthodox mission.

Alex watched all of them with slight interest, and amusement.

"Why are you so happy?" Grumbled Wolf as he once again, glared at the under-aged 'soldier' staring at them with amusement.

"Nothing," he replied while returning to his book. Not before one of the men came up to grab the book from his hands and throw it across the room angrily.

"Ok, I've had enough of all this crap. Why the hell are you here? The sergeant informed us that you were with SO, as to why, he can't even tell us. Stop the charade you're playing and tell me! I don't care if you say it's damn classified!" Leopard erupted. K-Unit, although disapproving of his sudden angry outburst, still wanted questions, so they just shut up before they said anything else.

Alex suddenly shot out waves of cold anger. "Why should I tell you people? If I wanted to tell you anything, don't you think that I would have told you already? Besides, I have faced scarier people than you have. I'm not going tell you anything." Alex concluded. He had a sinking feeling that this was going to get worse and worse as time went on. These men weren't going to give up that easily.

Unfortunately, for Alex, Leopard took the time to snap right then and there, in the small bunker where he had barely any room to manoeuvre in with everyone in it. The man lunged forward and tried to grab his arm, but missed by just a fraction of an inch. Alex took a starting position, as if ready to fight anyone else he had to in the past year.

"Guys, this really isn't the place to do this. You shouldn't even be doing this at all! Cub is a minor and you could go to jail if you hurt him, Leopard!" Snake exclaimed while rushing forward to stop Leopard from trying to get Alex, Fox rushed over to try to stop Alex.

Leopard shook him off, "I don't care," he said, enunciating each word as if they were their own sentence. He brought his eyes back to Alex who had crept up on him while talking to Snake. Who had also shook off the human restraint.

Alex took a swing at Leopard's temple to try to knock him out. He was only successful in turning his head and making him take a few steps back. Leopard brought his hand to his head to make sure that he wasn't bleeding. "Fine, if that's how you want to play, so be it," he challenged.

Leopard ran forward and tried to grab Alex's ankle, but Alex quickly moved behind him. Leopard got up and faced Alex.

The not as experienced boy had the upper hand though. Leopard was not fully trained in hiding his movements, so Alex could predict generally what his opponent was about to do. He also had speed and agility, despite the small fighting area. Alex swerved around Leopard while he tried to move around, but the smaller boy was able to stay right in his blind spot.

Soon, Leopard could feel a hand grab his wrist and twist him until he was practically kneeling on the floor. He could feel his arm being manipulated to the point where it could be injured from his position.

Alex leaned down and whispered in Leopard's ear, "You will never know anything about me. Not even my real name," he released Leopard and then gracefully stood up. He then walked to the door and started to run. He ran just as he had done earlier, and just for the same reason.

Adrenaline was still coursing through his system so he got to his destination quickly- the lake. He sat down just to catch his breath and process what exactly just happened. Oh, that's right; I just attacked Leopard because he was being an idiot. He answered himself.

A few minutes passed before he was calm enough to examine the area. He couldn't possibly be alive. I'm probably just paranoid. Alex reasoned with himself, but that was before he caught the slight movements in the shadows near him. He turned his head just quick enough to determine the exact location of the rustle. He bolted forward hoping to find something, anything.

He raced across the small clearing that separated him and the shadows, then dove in. He looked around frantically to try to find if it was really the man he had seen when he had visited the lake before. Before he could move around to look for what he had seen, a man appeared from behind, and even though he only had a fleeting glimpse at him, he was very sure it was Yassen Gregorovich, just before he fell to the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

**Third Person POV~~~~~**

**K-Unit~~~~~**

K-Unit was still fuming, but managed to hide it as they made their way to the mess hall for the six o'clock dinner. They were one of the more capable units so when the camp noticed they were in a foul mood, the others left them alone.

The food sat in front of them, as inedible and gross as it always was. Nevertheless, they ate because they would need the energy. _You'd think they'd want to give the protectors of the country something edible, _Wolf grumbled in his mind. They ate their meals in silence, while the rest of the mess hall droned on, a light buzz in the unit's ears. K-Unit was too preoccupied with their tagalong 'soldier.'

_I still can't believe that some kid is involved in the SAS, let alone MI6. He probably just has some rich daddy or mommy. He's just a schoolboy,_Leopard ranted in his head.

_I wonder what the kid is doing back here. He came and went the last time he was here. Wolf had better get answers before he explodes and no one wants to clean that up,_Snake thought.

_Must. Get. Answers. From. Stupid. Boy!_Wolf chanted in his head.

_I wonder what the kid is up to now. He has to eat something at some point…_Eagle wondered.

"Hey guys, do you know where Cub went?" Eagle voiced was so abruptly, that it startled the others.

"Don't know," Leopard said.

"Don't care," Wolf finished. Eagle and Snake took a few moments to ponder this, then pushed it to the back of their minds as they finished their 'meals,' and made their way to the next place on their schedule. Psychological evaluations. The sergeant decided to switch the last portion of the test, because another unit needed to use it for some other reason or another. K-Unit would instead take the endurance tomorrow.

As K-Unit finished their meal, they pushed Cub to the back of their minds and made their way to the shrinks' quarter (idk, I made that up ^_^).

After the psych evaluation, K-Unit was bored out of their minds. The shrinks that were hired by the SAS, seemed to have to be dull and boring to get the job.

"I hate psych evaluations," Eagle stated after getting back to their bunker.

"Who doesn't?" questioned Leopard.

"I don't-"

"Then stop saying stupid things!" Leopard and Wolf retaliated. They all sat down, and tried to get some rest. That was nearly impossible though, because if anything were 'wrong' in any of their evaluations, especially psych, then they would be binned. Nobody wanted that to happen.

"I was just saying…" Eagle muttered under his breath. They were all tense, especially after what happened with Cub.

A few minutes went by, until something popped into Eagle's head, "Where's Cub?"

**~~~~~!~~~~~!~~~~~**

Alex woke up, feeling very nauseous. He couldn't make up that much around him, but what he could see was just plain stonewalls and one door what practically blended in with the rest of the 'scenery.' The people who had caught him seemed to know he had woken up, because the door opened and three men appeared.

"Alright kid, let's go. The boss wants to see you right now and we don't like when he's angry." One of the men hurled him up onto his feet, but Alex was still dizzy he hadn't registered much of what had been spoken. They led him down the stereotypical long, dark, narrow hallway where no one really went through. They opened the heavy door, and Alex nearly passed out again.

**~~~~~!~~~~~!~~~~~**

"Huh, I wonder," Snake said, "I'm pretty sure he'd have been back from wherever he was by now." Snake continued worriedly.

"He's probably just getting something to eat; the little brat has got to be hungry by now." Leopard sneered. Everyone glanced at Leopard, his lack of unease about Cub, concerning the rest of them; even Wolf was getting slightly worried.

"He's been gone for most of half the day; you can't tell me that you're not even slightly curious as to where he is," Wolf told Leopard skeptically.

"All I'm saying is that he's a schoolboy that shouldn't even be here, so why are you so anxious?" Leopard declared.

"Even so, he's our teammate and he deserves to be treated like one, whether we like it or not," Eagle hotly explained.

"Whatever." Leopard's lack of sympathy was weird to the others, but they dropped the subject.

"Fine, we'll ask the sergeant tomorrow if Cub doesn't return by then," Snake asserted, and that was the end of that.

**~~~~~!~~~~~!~~~~~**

"You're supposed to be dead," Alex stated after regaining his composure.

"Indeed I am still alive, little Alex. Guards, why don't you leave Alex and me alone?" There was a shuffle as the guards left the room, and soon enough, the only other person left in the highly decorated room was Yassen Gregorovich.


	9. Chapter 9

**Third Person POV~~~~~**

"Now where shall we begin?" Yassen inquired. Alex was still trying to take in the fact that he was still alive, and not trying to kill him.

"How about the basics, how are you alive?" Alex calmly said, his brain still processing everything that had happened. Yassen had anticipated this and prepared an explanation, without giving too much away.

"I was, in fact, shot by that bastard Damian Cray. However, I was wearing a bulletproof vest. When officials came on the scene, I was conscious enough to slip away quietly while I recovered from a broken rib. I stayed 'underground' so to speak while I planned on what to do next. Many people in the criminal underworld and government think I am dead and that is how I intend for it to stay."

They stood in silence for a few moments, Alex trying to comprehend how Yassen was able to stay under the radar for so long.

"What do you want with me?" Alex wearily questioned. It was inevitable that one of them had to speak of their encounter. Yassen paused for a moment, contemplating what he should reveal now.

"Why, I want to give you options.

"Option one; I send you back to the SAS and you will have to deal with the SAS and MI6 for the rest of your life. Option two; you stay with me, and I train you. You would also learn the truth of MI6 and your family, and be able to protect Miss Starbright. Option three, you stay my prisoner, with whom I will do as I please, but I help Miss Starbright escape from the hold of MI6." Yassen seemed very satisfied with himself. Alex did not know what to say. The options, at first listen, seemed to all have the same weight on the scale.

"I shall give you a few hours to think about this, but for now, back to your cosy 'room.'" The men that took him to Yassen came back in, and escorted him back to the holding cell.

_Alex had been sitting around for the past two hours tr__ying to think of a plan, and his mind was about to explode.__How the hell am I supposed to get out of here? I don't even know where I am__. Or do I choose one of Yassen's weird plans? _It is all so confusing! Did he go back to MI6 or do I go with him and get away from them. I just don't know!

Alex heard the door open and heard a man's gruff voice, "Here's your lunch, brat," he said. "Stupid kid, what the hell does Yassen want with him…a schoolboy?" The man muttered to himself. Alex resisted the urge to tell the man off and say, "Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity," but he relented. Instead, Alex was looking outside the sliver of door while it was still opened.

The food the man gave Alex looked like a stale piece of bread and…mush…Then, all of a sudden: he knew what he was going to do.

**~~~~~K-unit POV~~~~~**

**~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~**

"Where has the stupid kid run off to?" wondered Snake out loud.

"I don't know but I think that we should probably go tell the sharge." Piped in Eagle.

"Come on we should head over now." Commanded Wolf, K-Unit, minus Leopard, walked over to the sergeant's hut to inform him of the latest happening.

While the rest of K-Unit went off Leopard walked in the other direction. He had some work he had to attend to.


	10. Chapter 10

Alex woke with a start when he felt someone grab his waist in an attempt to pick him up. With his sensors sharp from the unwelcome wakeup call he wriggled out of the grasp and jumped to the other end of the cell to face his attacker.

Seeing that it was one of the guards from last night he relaxed slightly but not fully. Seeing that action the guard spoke,

"The Boss wants you. He said that time was up." His voice was gruff and unpractised. The man who spoke and another two who were outside the cell door lead Alex to Yassens office, that is if you could call the quaint and slightly decorated room that.

**~~~~~!~~~~~!~~~~~**

Leopard looked down at the screen of the cell phone having just sent the latest information that he had gathered through to the headquarters. Smiling slightly at his achievement he could not believe his luck! The big bosses would be so happy knowing that their 'package' had been removed without incident.

What he didn't know was that the kid had been taken by another party.

With that in mind he all but skipped to the mess hall for the assembly that the sergeant had organised.

Cub had not been found. K-unit were worried it had been almost two days now. Almost two days since fight in their barracks between Cub and Leopard.

**~~~~~!~~~~~!~~~~~**

Alex was pushed rather roughly through the door into the quaint and slightly decorated 'office' and came face to face, again, with Yassen.

Alex took a seat in one of the leather chairs without being asked or even offered. The assassin raised an eyebrow at his bold and cocky action, but otherwise did not comment. After a long moment, of the assassin and teenage spy assessing each other the assassin spoke,

"So little Alex have you made your decision? Or will I have to make it for you?" his voice staying the same monotone tone.

"I have made my decision." Answered the younger with a just as monotone tone showing that he too could be ice cold and emotionless. He paused before saying,

"I have decided to…"

**~~~~~!~~~~~!~~~~~**

The sergeant stood up the front of the mess hall issuing all soldiers on camp with their new orders.

Find Cub at all costs.

Nobody noticed the way that Leopard sneered whenever Cubs name was mentioned.

After that they were all released. They all fanned out, having decided to search the immediate surroundings of camp first.

Most soldiers thought it fruitless to search the grounds but it was standard procedure after all.

**~~~~~!~~~~~!~~~~~**

"I have decided that I will stay with you and you train me." Said Alex his voice as even as ever.

"And what made you decide on that particular option?" asked the assassin.

"Well for the first one, being offered an easy out was just too hard to pass up. Ant the third, I would never be your prisoner. So that left the second one and plus it will help me for taking down them."

"You are wise little Alex." Said the assassin.

Alex only smiled and bowed his head. He knew that it was not going to be any walk in the park, but at least he would be free from MI6. At least for now.

The assassin stood and Alex followed suit walking out behind him.

**~~~~~!~~~~~!~~~~~**

The Sargent sighed. He sat at his desk putting off the inevitable.

It was time to inform MI6 or Cubs disappearance. There had been no evidence found only signs of a small struggle down by the lake.

Slowly he picked up the phone and dialled the number he was given from the man who had dropped off.

**Sorry! I know that it was short but this story is not my first priority but I am still working on it and am completely winging it all the same. Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**

**And yes it is short but it is something!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So I forgot to ask this in my last chapter… so here goes nothing… I need a beta. If I get no offers I will go looking for one but not until at least November 30****th****. I will have more than likely have finished school and exams by then. Hope you enjoy! And sorry for the shortness!**

**~~~~!~~~~~!~~~~!~~~~~**

"What do you mean you 'lost' him?" yelled a distressed Mrs Jones. This cannot be happening! Alex, just disappearing like this? Something else was taking place here. Something more than what her and Blunt had planned for him.

When the heads had sent Alex to BB they had known that the Leopard character was a traitor. I mean they had employed him.

"There seems to have been a disruption within the unit leading to Cub leaving and not returning." The Sargent replied honestly. Truthfully, he was scared shitless. The heads of MI6 could end his carrier with the press of a button. "I have had the units at camp search the immediate surroundings but we found nothing apart from a small struggle near the lake. We are broadening our search in the daylight tomorrow."

Jones sighed and hung up on the man, it might already be too late. Alex had many enemies and all of them wanted blood.

**~~~~~!~~~~~!~~~~~!~~~~~**

Yassen lead Alex to a different room.

This one was a lot nicer then the last. It had a comfortable looking single bed, a small dresser next to it, a small desk and chair on the other side of the room and a door, leading to a simple bathroom, between the desk and the bed.

Yassen decided to give Alex a chance to explore his temporary living quarters a bit more deeply. Yassen turned around to leave but turned back and said,

"We will be leaving early tomorrow morning, we will be picking up Ms Starbright." His voice was the same even, slightly Russian accented, velvet voice. After those words said the assassin turned and left closing the door behind him.

In the draws there were some clean clothes, two black t-shirts and two pairs of black jeans along with a jumper and some boxers. In the desk was some paper and pens.

And in the bathroom there was some basic soap and shampoo stuff, some towels and a tooth brush and toothpaste. After his investigation Alex went into the draws and laid out some clean clothes and jumped into the shower to wash off all the grime that had gathered on his body from being in the cell.

After the long hot shower Alex dressed and hopped into bed falling asleep almost instantly.

**~~~~~!~~~~~!~~~~~!~~~~~**

The SAS camp was in a whirl wind of distress. Soldiers were running from one side of the camp to the other trying to get things organised.

It was the morning after the Sargent had the phone call with Jones, he we trying to get all of his soldiers at the correct place doing the correct thing. He had units C and J skirting the not so immediate surroundings of the camp, units K, E and L patrolling the closer airports and train stations, and units B and F searching the security cameras and looking deeper into the evidence around the lake.

While all of this was happening Leopard followed his unit like a lost puppy not keeping a proper eye out. After all he was not expecting the kid to be walking into the airport in a simple disguise. With him a man with blond hair and ice cold blue eyes, the eyes of a killer. That was why when they passed him he did not see what any man looking for the child would have.

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**\/**

**OMG! It's a review button!**

**Press me!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AHHA! The next chapter! Just wanna say thank you sooo much to LeonLoire94 for betaing! **

**I do not own Alex Rider, this goes for all the other chapters that I forgot to do this for as well. C:**

**OH and sorry that I have not updated 'Mission Overcome' (if you read it) I sent them off at the same time and this one came back first.**

Alex and Yassen made it through the crowded airports security easily. They even passed within touching distance of Leopard although Alex suspected him to be a traitor, passing information onto the enemy. Which one? He didn't know.

The short flight to London was, surprisingly uneventful to the joy of these two particular passengers. It was close to midday when the plane landed.

The two caught a taxi outside of the airport to the top of quiet in Chelsea where Alex's home was. They walked from the corner to a short path leading into Alex's garden so they could enter- unnoticed by the MI6 agents secretly guarding the house- through the back door.

Unfortunately Alex did not get a chance to warn Yassen of the squeaky floorboard, as he stood on it just as he remembered himself. Knowing that Jack, unless she was listening to music, would have heard the squeak and would be popping around the corner bearing some sort of kitchen utensil as a weapon. Alex decided just to lean up against the wall and wait.

~~~~~~!~~~~~~!~~~~~!~~~~~~

Jack was doing the scarce amount of dishes that were sitting on the worktop after she had made her lunch, all the while wishing that Alex would come home soon. She missed him like there was no tomorrow.

It was while she was washing the last pan that she heard the squeaky floorboard - the one that was on the way to the back door. Quickly she reached for the rolling pin she kept on the worktop whenever Alex was away (for protection - of course. You never know when a crazed assassin might come in...).

She slowly crept to the bend of the short hallway that led to the back door and the offending floor board. Holding her weapon at the ready she slowly inched closer to the sharp turn, holding the rolling pin it front of her as she passed the bend. Turning swiftly she readied herself to face off with the offending person, only to see Alex leaning calmly against the wall, next to a stiff - rather handsome - man.

The man had hair paler than Alex's and piercing blue eyes hidden slightly by his almost feminine eyelashes.

'_Damn! __Is __he __hot!__' _ Jack thought to herself.

Alex slowly counted down from ten in his head, waiting for the inevitable outburst,

'_Ten, __nine, __eight_-'

Jacks expression slowly morphed into one of confusion.

'_-seven, __six, __five-__'_,

She swayed slightly looking as if she was going to fall.

'_-four, __three, __two, __one... blast__off.__'_

"What the hell are you," Jack pointed accusingly at Alex, "doing here? You're meant to be at that stupid camp! And who the hell is this, admittedly rather attractive, man?" Jack yelled at the top of her lungs, gesturing wildly. She ended up pointing at Yassen, who stared at Jack, slightly confused.

Alex chuckled slightly and answered the questions with little prompt, "Getting away from MI6. This 'rather attractive man' 'kidnapped' me," Alex made little quotation marks in the air with his fingers." and this 'rather attractive man' is Yassen Gregorovich, one of the world's most wanted assassins."

"So… why are you here?" Jack asked, quietly.

"As I said before I'm getting away from MI6. Yassen gave me the choice out and I took it. Go pack your bags, we're leaving now." Replied the young ex-spy.

~~~~~!~~~~~!~~~~~!~~~~~

Inside a grey office an equally grey man sat talking to a women with brown hair pulled back into a tight bun.

Tulip Jones looked at the grey man sitting beside her.

"Blunt, there must be more happening then there appears to be."

"Yes there must be, mustn't there? I think we need to get an agent on this investigation, one who will work alongside the SAS. I think we need to call in Agent Daniels."

At that, Tulip left Alan Blunt's office, walking the short distance to hers before calling Agent Daniels and the Sargent to inform them both of the latest developments.

~~~~~~!~~~~~~!~~~~~!~~~~~

The Sargent looked down at the phone with surprise written all over his face.

'_MI6 __were __sending __Fox __over __to __help __with __the __investigation? __Cub __must __be __important __for __them __to __send __down __an __Agent __that __will __actually __get __along __with __his __men!__'_

Just then there was a knock on the door. The Sargent yelled in the affirmative. The men entered, standing at attention.

"K-Unit, at ease." The men relaxed. "MI6 are sending in an Agent. I would like you, as a Unit, to go and meet him at the front gate."

"Sir." Asked Wolf. "Permission to speak?"

"Granted."

"What is this Agents name, Sir?"

"Agent Daniels, but you would know him better as Fox." K-unit looked stunned.

Hiding his mild amusement, the Sargent waved his hatnd.

"Dismissed."

**Thanx to sdhgg () for pointing out the screw up with the italics. It has been fixed.**


	13. AN

Hey lovely people of fanfiction. I am sorry to inform you but this is not an update.

You see just after my last update I went away on holiday for a month then a week or so after we got back my uncle died. Soon after that school started for me and things got a little busy.

Then I had surgery and I got my first boyfriend and I'm sorry to say that a lot of my spare time has been taken up by him. ^-^

So I have just gotten back from a missions trip in Cambodia a week ago and have also been struggling with major writers black for quite a while. On both my stories.

So if any of you lovely people have any ideas to help me get my head out of this block please inform me!

I really want to finish both of my stories but am struggling at it. I am going to have another attempt at writing the next chapter on either 'Mission Overcome' or My Wonderful Life'

Thanks heaps to all or my readers!

Thanks JellyBean.


End file.
